The Story of Prettysilverflower: Sporked Edition
by The Great Mikey Weston
Summary: Really. Boredom kills. So did this badfic.
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend raveninthenight and I sporked this. ENJOY, FOOS. *shot***

Hi, my name is Prettysilverflowercat! **[Nice to meet you. My name is Shinygrappleclaw.] **I am a new person on here, and I lov writing! **[Whee.] **This is my 1st story, it is called THE STORY OF PRETTYSILVERFLOWER **[O RLY I could SO not tell from the title PSHHHHH] **and I am named after the main cat coz I love her SOOOOOOO much! [**You know, shouldn't she be named after you?] **Ok bye! Plz don't flame coz I get REALLY REALLY MAD! **[Wait, you haven't left yet?] [Oh no. The wrath of trollerz.]**

It was a very bad day! The rain was raining! **[The redundancy was redundant.] **All the kitties were in the dens because they did not want to get wet by the rain! **[I thought it was because they were afraid of rainbows.] **Only one cat was out… the brave, handsome, caring, loyal, wonderful warrior…

BRACKENFUR! **[Are we really going to say he's the most brave, handsome, caring—psh, I can't go on lololol. This sucks too much~]**

He was catching mice. **[…in the camp?]**

And back in the ThunderClan camp, Sorreltail fell RIGHT OVER! She was having kits! 'omg' the cats omg-ed **[OMG NO WAY. SPONTANEOUS BIRTH. SHE WAS EXPOSED TO CAT LITTER.] **and they all went out to help her. But it was too LATE! Sorreltail was DEAD! **[Moral of this story: cat litter causes childbirth and death. As minor side-effects.]**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **[Said Spinnyarrowleaf.] **Went Brackenfur and he ran straight from the forest to his mate's side in zero seconds. **[That… that isn't even physically possible.] [How did he know she was dead? Was it a Jayfeather/stick sense?] **But it was too LATE! Sorreltail was DEAD! **[She came back to life and promptly died again.]**

The rain kept raining **[THIS STATEMENT IS FALSE.]** as Brackenfur crouched besides his new kits. One was a big leopard! **[That came out of a cat?]** It had big paws and eeeeevil eyes **[Yeah because all cats have EEEEVIL EYES at birth if they have big paws, apparently]** and when Brackenfur looked into their amber depths he got scared cos it had eeeeevil eyes. **[Who here remembers that cats' eyes are closed at birth?]**

'Is that ur kit?' asked Milly. **[I misread 'Milky'. Milkyway became a warrior behind our backs.]**

'IT WAS SORRELTAIL'S TOOOOOOOOO!' **[BABY COME BACK!] **Brackenfur yellowed **[Yellow, gov'nah!]**, then went quiet 'but i shoudln't be ): **[OMG HE READ THE NARRATION.] **because the kits need some GOOD NAMES! And that one is EvilLeopardKit!' **[…that's a good name? Really?]**

And then cherrykit fell in love with Evilleopardkit. **[INCEST.]** But she couldn't say, because everybody thought evilleopardkit was an evil leopard kit! **[What was your first clue? The name or the fact that everyone say he has eeeeevil eyes that are NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OPEN?] **But she knew some day she would be a warrior! **[That had everything to do with her crush on her uncle.]** and so she went into the den and had a sleep. **[Heh. Had a sleep. I loled at that.]**

The next kit was called Diamondkit! And he was sparkly! **[I actually assumed Diamondkit was a she-cat.] **Like a diamond! **[LIKE EDWARD CULLEN.]**

'What should we call him?' some1 asked. **[I thought we already agreed his name was Diamondkit?]**

'Diamondkit!' Brackenfur sed. **[No! Dude, the names need to go together! His name is Shinyvampirekit!]** 'And so the next 1 is WolfKit! **[Not Jacobkit?]**

WolfKit was gray and floooooofy. And big. She had big blue eyes and she was gray. **[Her warrior name shall be WolfQuest.]**

The next kit was a pale sand color and had no eyes! And everyone went gasp! but it was ok cos she opened them up and they were all like phew. **[…uh… can I say something? Don't you think the cats have seen enough birth by now to know that kits DON'T OPEN THEIR EYES RIGHT AWAY? How could they not tell her eyes were just CLOSED?]**

'she is called The Flowerkit!' Brackenfur announced. **[The Flowerkit? THE Flowerkit? Importance…] **'YAAAAY!' **[*confetti*]**

All eyes fell on the next kit; and all murmuring voices went quiet. Because the next kit was BEAUTIFUL! **[Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. The Twilight Zone taught me that. And my Sue senses are tingling!] **She was a slender silver tabby with white star-shaped white stars! **[Biology lesson of the day: the star is a body part. It's sparkly.] **She had eyes **[REALLY?]**, huge and shaped to hypnotically drawn your gaze in, **[...uh...] **to feast in the leafy, shady green, many-layered and soulful. **[THAT WAS A FRAGMENT.]** She moved a paw and the simple movement reminded ALL the kittys of a cat. **[Really? Cats remind you of cats? They remind ME of giraffes.] **A cat sliding along the mossy forest floor, feet silent like the whisper of silk against soft skin **[The cats know what silk is?]**, graceful and life! Like GaryStripe! **[GARYSTRIPE BWAH HA HA he's been rivals with Firestar since they were apprentices. What was his name again? ASH-HEART *shot*]**

And Sorreltail's body MOVED! **[I thought she was dead?]**

'My love! Said Brackenfur and went to his love! **[…I can't even begin.] **And she whispered 'Prettysilverkit' and went back to being dead. **[So she was like, undead for a few seconds?]**

'Her name is Prettysilverkit!' said Brackenfur. **[Uh, duh…]**

And then Sorreltail stopped being dead! **[What.]**

'ARE YOU DEAD OR NOT MAKE UP UR MIND said clowdtail. **[THANK YOU, CLOWNTAIL!]**

Sorreltail stood up and said softly, **[This was erased to stop us from commiting heroic samurai suicide.]**

There will be a pretty silver flower, **[SPACES NOW.] **and every cat will want it! Including the scary tiger! **[Tigers. They roam free in English forests.] **And so the pretty silver flower will become bad, but it will only be pretend! **[So… wait… what?] **And then she will be bad for REAL for a bit, then turn good again and save the day!' Then she died for the final time. **[To do list: Die. Die. Die. Give away the entire plotline. Die. Die. Die. Lather, rinse, repeat. DAILY.]**

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **[SORRELSTAR!]** shouted mousefur IT'S A THINGY OF COMING DOOM! **[YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE WORD PROPHECY?]**

It's a prophecy said Prettysilverkit! **[Mousefur, a kit has more vocabulary than you. HOW IS SHE TALKING?] **'But I don't know wot it means! **[She's British! *shot*]**

Its mysterious! said flowerkit. **[The Flowerkit, you forgot your quotation marks.]**

And Prettysilverkit said 'Yes.' **[Everyone agrees. It's a mysterious mystery. Let's move on.]**

Okay! I walked reaaaaalllly hard on that! **[Maybe you should stop imitating a dinosaur. You don't HAVE to pound your feet like that, you know.] **So review and u get approval from prettysilverkit! **[I'd prefer some from Shinyvampirekit.] **Ha see how smart i am now everybodys gonna review cos prettysilverkit is so ASSOME! **[She's a opossum now.] **AND U NO IT! **[I'm not?]**

THE NEXT DAY PRETTYSILVERFLOWERKIT ATE PREY F **[****There is a swearword abbrieviated here.] **4 THE 1ST TIME! She liked it! **[And now, apparently kits can eat prey at a day old.]**

And the day after, Tigerstar attacked! **[So the only event of report that occurred the day before was Prettysilverkit eating prey for the first time? Sad... *shakes head*]**

He stood on a cloud and ROARED! **[Like Entei. Is Tigerstar a Pokemon?] **He threw down lightning and went mwahahahahahaha. **[...what.] **Everyone screamed! Tigerstar had made himself look big and scary with FANGS! AAAAAH! **[Little known fact: Tigerstar is actually the reincarnation of the Greek god Zeus.]**

Prettysilverkit came out of the den and said 'Go away meanie! It is very mean to call you mean, and I am not mean, and I am sorry I called you mean, and that was mean, but you are mean.' **[That will save everyone from Zeus-star. A kit saying he's mean.]**

'u r pretty!' said Tigerstar. 'Do you want to be my mate?' **[I know Zeus cheats on his wife a lot, but I didn't know he liked them that young.]**

'I am a kit' said Prettysilverkit. 'Go away! You don't scare me!' **[That's because you're a Sue.]**

'Whatever you want my love.' And he went away. **["BUT WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE A MILLION BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN TOGETHER."]**

'!' Everyone shouted. **[EXCLAMATION POINT.]**

They threw a big party for her and ate chocolate. **[Biology fact: chocolate is poison to most pets.] **That night prettysilverkit went to bed happy! Maybe she was powerful! **[Because she told Zeus-star he was mean?]**

The next day ShadowClan ran in! **[So they just... ran in? Just like that?]**

ANGRY! **[Yeah, that makes a difference.]**

'Evilleopardkit stole our prey shouted **[To whoever said this: Sure. A two-day-old kit stole prey from a Clan nowhere near camp. ****]**

**Well that was the strangest thing I've ever read.**


	2. Chapter 2 Apparently Things Get Exciting

Hi everyone! IM bf helpered me wiv this chapret! **[Why, BF, do you hate us?] **Every god arthur has 2 have there bf help right the story or like ebony/raven **[cough MY IMMORTAL cough] **and darkroses/jazzSong **[Starkit's Prophecy. Is it sad that I've read both of those?]**! And my bff foreva is called FOXYTHEFRIENDLYDRAGON **[PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON!] **or her real name is Elena. Anyway here is a message form elena:

_hi i m elenea _**[What… why… ?]**

I 3 HER SOOOO MUCH! **[You three her?]**

and no this story is NOT SUPPSED 2 B FUNNEE! **[And yet it's hilarious.] **EXCEPT WHEN IT IS! IT'S A REAL STORY AND I SPARKLE AT U 4 SAYEN ITS NOT! **[So when we say we hate it, you…. Spar…. Kle…..?]**

OK SO I WAnyet 2 say sumthing! im sorrry i postd the sme chaptaer! IM NEW AT THIS OK! ANYWEY the new cahpter is at thee tend ov the 2nd 1. **[We're starting a contest. If someone can send in the meaning of this paragraph, prizes will be awarded.]**

adn im NOT DUIN THS ON PURPIS! OK I DUNT HAVEEE IT ASS BED AS STAGGLEKATS PROPPICEE, THO I LICK TAHT 4 THA STOREE! IM NOT TRIEN 2 TORLL, I DUNTY EVEN NO WOT TAHT MEENS! I JUST SICK AT GRAMMEAR OK? **[This one too.]**

tahts my revu I postered. ok well u tincan red tha storee now plz! **[We can tincan Red? RED LINK? WHY IS HE EVEN-?]**

o hang on I haz responsez 4 wot ppl revud **[Oh boy.]**:

Scarhart: u made sleeping mistakes u expect me 2 tak advys 4rom sum1 who cant spell submitten or syt. **[This is worse than the author.]**

Aroeyheartgoo: the karicterz hav personlittys! **[They have personal litters.] **Just u wayt! and OV CORSE PPL LIK A PERFECT KARRIKTER! **[We do like perfect characters. Not in a Sue way, but in a WAIT WHAT DOES THAT NEXT SENTENCE EVEN MEAN.] **I MEAN THERE PERFECT RITE? Plus her name is not mary jane SHES NOT A SHOE! **[It's Mary Sue. And yes, I like to think she's a shoe. That implies she's dead and skinned.]**

xX Shades of Grey Xx AWW I 3 U TOO but wot duz a troll mean? Any way I LRV starcats proppisee **[Do you mean poppy seed?] **but my storee is different!

Brackenpaw I no I lov him and wots rong wiv wot da cats sed? **[I read that review. I did not see any sort of complaint from Brackenpaw. *shot*]**

Bigkittykat UM HELLO EVILLEOPARDKIT IS EVIL AND BRACKENFUR NOZ! **[Stereotypes. *sigh*] **also wotz rong with a perfect cat perfect is good! **[Maybe that it ruins the point of a plotline?]  
><strong>  
>prattysilveryskitkat<strong> [Who's Pratty Silver Kitkat Bar?]<strong> come owt from her denz. it wass...

NITE! **[OMG NO WAY.]  
><strong>  
>Prettysilverbvhjxn (spelld rite c!) <strong>[No you didn't.]<strong> walkd arund. thten ti was morrnen, **[Mormon? I'm a Mormon!] [She walked around and it magically became morning?]** and fierstaa **[Fiesta?] **sed taht itt woz her appretnicecece **[Appretnicececececece, etc.]** ceremm! **[A what?]** Butt **[Is this a euphemism?]** tehn ott cames evilkeoparddkit! onlee he woz GIBG AND BREVEN FIRE! **[Moral: EvilLeopardKit is actually Zeus-star's son.]** DAND HE WAS FULLE GROWN AND BIG AND BREVEN FIER! **[Repetitive. Repetitive.] **ANDD HE HDA A SHEECAT WIV HIM!

AND SHEEE WOZ EVIL! **[And we can tell by just looking at her. Clearly.]**

o no sed wolfkit **[You misspelled Jacobkit again.]** sand she rarn **[Yarn?] **2 hidee. btut Prettysilvertfolwer Kit was NOT AFFERAD! **[Good for her. Where is the plotline?]**

'evilleopparfdkdit' shee sed 'WOT R U DUEN BN EVIL IS AGENST THE WARRRIOR CODFISH! **[First off, codfish. Second, it's against codfish to be fullgrown.] [Wait, what exactly did he do?]**

i dun care showered** [TAKE A SHOWER, HIPPIE.]** EVILleppardkit "I M EVILLL! I CAN BRREEVE FIREE! **[We've noticed.]**

'Too many eeeees hurt my eyes,' hissed Brackenfur. **[Go to your happy place, Bracken. It'll all be over- *checks* - okay, only two chapters.]**

'u shudunt be evil"" sayes **[TENCE—goddamn it's getting to me.]** PREttysalverfolowercat sadlyk. **[Look at that, Evilleopardkit, you made her sad-lick.]**

!' SHOUTED CHERRIKIT. **["EXCLAMATION POINT!" screamed Shinyvampirekit!]**

y asked dimondkittybutterfly. **[That's even worse than Shinyvampirekit.]**

HE HAS A SHICAT! wnts cherryy. **[CALL 911! HE HAS A MATE!]**

lol my name iz….. evilftigershecatflower! **[The spawn of Evilleopardkit, Zeus-star and Brattysuekit.]**

abd she thrue a dimond owt of da camp. **[If there were diamonds in camp, wouldn't the Twolegs be hogging them?] **Ooooooh sparkly went cherrykitt and seh chassed it. **[She has ADD now. Okay.]**

AND I WILL EAT U ALL BRAYED EVILTIGERSHECATFLOWERDONKEY **[Translation: I AM AN ASS.]**

o no u WONT clapps **[I am staring at my cat's paws and I don't see how…] **prettysivergloery **[Pretty Silver Glory...?] **and she GOES TO CHASEETHEMAWAY! **[I read that as "she goes to chase the maway."]**

'go go silvercat! wetn floweryhello. **[Flowery… there's a Paper Mario monster here.] [GO GO POWER RANGERS!]**

uy donty scarey mey anymorey **[She scared him? Also, he is not Italian.]** Shouted Evilleopardkit. **[You know, usually exclamations are inside quotes. And capitalized. At least the first letter.]**

go go silvercat went firestarter. **[Charmander?] [SILVERCAT?]**

WAAAAAAAA went Eviltigershecatflowerdonkey and she ran away just as Cherrykit came into camp with the diamond in her mouth! i gotted it" shouted cherrykit and then she ran ova eviltigershecatblossomfail. **[A two-day-old kit ran over a fullgrown cat. In… a car, maybe?]**

She wwas all flat. **[Car. Knew it.]**

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **[Baby, Baby~!]**

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **[I know you love me, I know you- *shot*]**

icscreamed **[Ice cream, you scream, we all scream for wait how did we get from Justin Beiber to this?]** evilleopardkit . He ushered away. **[Come along, children, we're ushering you away.]**

CONGRATS U ! Says Firtreestar! **[Fir-Tree-Star? He's a tree?] **u be asploded **[Exploded?] **apprentice now! and cherrykat u ranned ova the evil cat **[with a car] **whoz name I cant remember **[Her name was Evilassface.] **and so u get 2 be fullfleged med. catty CONGRATS! **[What.]**

BUT I DON'T WANTO BE A MEDISIN CAT yellowed **[Yellow: v. to throw a yellow card at the ground in anger and be promptly screamed at by the coach.]** cherryprettycat (that was her new name now that she was a medicinecat) **[And she is never mentioned in the story again.] **but nopony **[The horses ignored her.] **heard they were all going yay and goen 2 the highprincess **[Since when was Princess Peach here?] **for the apprentice serimoney. **[This is still a euphemism.] **

'pretysilverflowerenobygogocat, **[I'm not going to try to read that.]** u r now called ! CONGRATS!

wot about me? arsed dimondkit. **[Poor Shinyvampirekit.]**

U didt fight the evil cats so u can still be a kit,' **[If they didn't do this, they'd be murdered for not being adult at three days.] **explanned **[Ex- means the opposite of the word. He unplanned stuff?]** the fearless **[?]** leader.

dimondkit grumblead and went away. He wnent 2…

THE DARKY FORIST DUN DUN DUNNNNN! **[I'd want to turn evil, too.]**

(or wah-wah-wah-WAH i 3 my little pone) **[WHY.]**

See I made a cliffy! **[…that was actually a great place to end. Why can't it end?] **HOW CLEVA M I? **[Cleffa? I don't know, why are you a Pokemon now?] **PLEEEZ REVYU!

hi! Its frendly artur Prettysomething here! **[Just your friendly neighborhood PrettysomethingSTFUI'maSue here…] **I hav a nu chappy! Read it plz! **[Do we have to?]**

Prettysilverhappytaracat **[Should I even start?]** flew into the camp **[apparently she can fly] **and her new apprentize nest. She was veree tiered from fiting shadowclan all day **[WHEN DID THEY FIGHT SHADOWCLAN.] **and then stoping her evil bruce **[Bruce? Who's Bruce?]** and then there had been a partee 4 **[ThunderClan owns Mario Party 4.] **her which she didn't realle want but it was still good! But she had drunk too much chocolate, **[1. poisonous chocolate. 2. Most people eat it.]** so she was All hyyyypppppeeeeerrrrr **[she's tired and hyper. How sad.] **and then her muver **[Sorrelstar is alive again.] **had died prettyflowercat's hair with the most GORGUS light lavender **[Do I even need to bring up Biology Facts here?]** streaks that made her more luminus then eva! And she had peeersed earz now, wiv pritty adder fangs on them **[Beware: her ears have teeth. Poisonous ones.] **. And then she had made a daisy necklace putting a small bit of moonstone in it **[Where did she get a moonstone?]** so that it wood protectectected **[Protectectectectected, etc.]** her from EVIL! **[And her age-shifting steroid-addicted brother.]** so now she was rlly tired yawn : **[Yawn, bored of this storyyyyy...]**

Welcum 2 da den! persianed sum1. **[I want to learn how to Persian.]**

Tank u **[Tank you too. Tanks can save us.] **smilied Prettysilverflowerpaw.

Diamondkit ran and ran and ran and ran through the df! It was a scary df! **[Diff? The DIFF is scary?]** The df was dark… AND FORESTY! **[O RLY?] **THE PLACE HAD NO STARS! **[Le gasp.]**

mwa ha ha ha ha, squirtled tigger **[Squirtle? Tigger?] **looming out of the df. welcome to the home… of EVIL! He came bounce-bounce ova. **[It IS Tigger.]**

i wan 2 joyn the df stattered dimondkit. **[Edward Cullen is already evil.]** and wolfhellokitty **[?] **wil 2.

Ok! Grinned tigger. U can joiny us…y! **[Yes, really. Why.]**

Thank u marsta **[You you mean MARSHMALLOW?]** I wurship u bowed theDiamond. **[The Diamondkit. The Flowerkit.] **He bowed.

Hmmmmm but u need a new name approved tigger. How about… you can be Evilleopardkit! **[Words fail me.]**

Diamondkit wanted to say that that was his brover, but he tort tigger mite rape him if he said taht! **[What.] **So he nodded and followed TigerTigger fru the df.

Ivypool and Blossomfall ran up. They said… … … … … …. …. …. …. …. …. … HI! **[*long pause* ...HI!]**

'Hi,' smelled Diamonskit **[…]**. Then he noticed that thay looked difrent. Ivypool had black fur and she had a pale green skull on her flank like a cuty mark. **[Beauty mark? Shaped like a skull?] **Blossomfall was jet black and she had bloodred tabby strips. They both had red eyes. Ivypool had her tail all spiky and Bliossomfail had a deathberry headband. **[Damnit, who left these two alone in a Twoleg dressing room?]**

We shud di ur pelt! Annownsd **[Anonymous?] **Tigger. He made Diamondkit's fur black and then put in markings and in the spots were there were markings he was transparent and you could see through him. **[Tigerstar is really into fashion, huh.] **Then he gave him scaaaaaaaary beige eyes and polished his claws with cats blod. **[Pretty.]** 'There u go evilleperkit u r stunning!' breathed tigger wiv big dreamy eyes. **[*shudders at the thought of Tigerstar with big dreamy eyes*] **'Ivypool and Blossomfall will go show you around!'

He walked away wiv his tail wiggling.

'These r da denz,' began Blossomfail, **[Haha.]** but Ivypool pushed him inside 1 and glowed angrily **[OH NO, A VAMPIRE]**, 'Blossomfall and i wont kits **[You won't kits?]**! But we r both shecats so we cant!' **[Ivy and Blossom are lesbians now. Biology Facts, anyone?]**

'that's 2 bad,' sayed diamondkit scardily.

'yes and bcoz u look so stunning i m going 2 make you hav kits wiv me! She jumped on him. **[Raped by lesbians. Oh, the horror.]**

'!' Howled Diamondkit. But….

it was too late!

'gee I wonda were Diamondkit iz,' sad Moonsilverflowergogo. **[When did she get here?] [I don't know this cat anymore...]**

Flowerkit walked around. Grumpy :D **[That had everything to do with itself.]**

'Why duz Silverflowerprettypaw get 2 be the apprentice? IM JUST AS GOOD!' she yellowed. **[Now see, what's-your-name… you're not supposed to throw that. It's to show people you're a failure at soccer.]**

Then she stopped and giggled evilllllyyyyy. Butrce it wasnt 2 evil coz she was a nice cat. 'But if i seduce firstarter **[CINDAQUIL?]** he mite be happy and make me a mediscine apprentiss. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha…. She lol'd. **[I LOL'd, too.]**

BUT SANDSTORM HEARD AND SHE JUMPED OUT FROM THE DIRTPLACE SCREAMING 'DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' **[PLEASE. KILL HER.]**

oh no! **[OH YES.]**

'Wotz that noyz,' muttred Prettysilverhelptheflowerkit. **[What.]**

Wolfkit **[Meaning Jacobkit.]** ran into the apprntice den. Whaling. **[Whaling: v. hunting whales.]** 'Help me Prettysilverflowakit! I mean paw!'

'Wot iz it?' gaspd Prettsilverpaw, sitting up. **[Her name was ALMOST RIGHT!]**

'Sadstorm **[A sad storm?]** has kitnapped Flowerkit! **[Only kidnapped?] **And Dimondkit has pimpled **[He has acne.] **2 the df! and do we have ane uver littermate?

'i dun think so.' **[YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?] **Saig prettysilverflowerkitpawgogo. **[This name is getting longer and longer.]**

'rite well help me plz.'

Sure! The two shecatz jumpd up and raced owt of camp. Sum1 (remember him from 1st chapter?)** [That was a character?] **followed.

They saw angry sandsadstorm carrying away flowerkit! And from the cloudy sky above **[Shouldn't it be the ground? I mean it's the underworld, right?] **they heard Diamondkit screaming! Omg~ garspt sum1.

"Some1 and I will go up and sav vlowerkit and u go 2 rescu Diamondkit,' gasped Wolfkit **[Jacobkit.]** and she and light-brown Sum1 **[who just changed fur colors, apparently] **ran awa. **[In Hetalia, Austria says 'awawawawa' when scared. Is that what you mean?]**

Okay,' said Prettsilverflowersavior **[This is getting better and better...]** and she walked up 2 da sky. She passed Ivypool and Blossomfall watching there new kits pla. The kits were sparkly jet black and looked like DimondKit. **[…]**

She walked on smelling 4 her brother but she couldn't find him?

WHERE COOD HE BE? **[Where cod he be? O NO.]**

OK SO I RLLY LIke this chapta my riting is improoven yes? **[It's doing the opposite.] **I hav introdusd Prettysilverflowerpaw's littamaytz **[You already did that...] **and her frend sum1. **[Seriously, that was a character?] **Plus cliffy agen! **[Ehhh...] **Ok revu and tell me who u like da most! **[None of them.] **also shood sum1 b a luv intrest 4 WOLFKITT or PRETTYSILVERFLOWERBELLGOGOCAT? Or maybe Dimondkit? And wot will happen 2 ivypool and dimondkit's kits? **[Diamondkit's kits... oh StarClan, have mercy on my soul.] **REVU PLEEEEZZZZ!

HI EVERYONE PROLIFIC 2NITE RNT I? Well its nite 4 me in australia I don't know abowt u. anywa new chapta i rote all these 1nz in a row! thx 4 revuz! **[I could not grasp the nature of this story's paragraph!]**

Run run run-runned **[Jacob]**Wolfkit. 'We have 2 sav my sista!1!

Im cumin **[The spice?]** coffed **[coffee'd]** Some1 so were do we go?

'2 save flowerkit!'

Prettsilverflowerkitpaw saw Tigger.** [That must have been scarring.]** He was watching Ivypoolz kits pla. **[Pedo.]**

She remembad tigger asken her 2 be his mayt wen he attakt her klan and so she walkd up and sed 'Hav u seen a sparkly kit enewair?' **[Wait... she remembered him being a pedo, and then she ASKED HIM FOR HELP?]**

'Wotz his name?' asked tigger.

'dimondkit"

'no… i havnt cn ene **[THAT IS A FACE.]**,' meowed Ivypool cuddling tigger even tho she luvd blossomfall. Prettygogosavethepaw felt a surge of hatred bcoz she was snuggling a catnothermate and she had anserd a quietson not meant 4 her! **[Uhhhh... what?]**

'Any new cats around?' arsed she.

'1,' mewd Ivypool. 'Evilleopardkit.' **[She's just going to tell her? I mean, they're just giving away the secrets of their organization here.]**

Prettysilvergoose **[Haha.] **GASPED. Her meanie bruvver woz in the DF? He cud get her ene **[FACE.] **minut!

'but he didn't sparkle he was black wiv see through patches.' **[Leopardkit is seethrough now?] [What about BEFOREHAND?] **She meowed!

Prettsilverbutterflygogopaw got confused. Her brother wasnt **[You mean didn't.]** lick that!

'u can go hunt,' mewef tigger. **[Who did he say that to?]**

'but therz no pray.' **[God gets nothing from the forest today.]**

'GO!'

Anway… he turnd bak 2 Prettysilverduckhedpaw. **[Pretty Silver Duck Head Paw.]** 'welcome…. to the home of evil.'

"""Tahts luverly,' she yellowed **[WHY ARE THEY ABUSING THEIR YELLOW CARDS?]**, 'but were is mi bruvver?' **[She's Eridan Ampora noww.]**

'a kit called dimaond kit came over here 2 join.'

See lurched. **[...]**

'i calld him evilleperdkit and made his pelt cool. **[It's so FABULOUS~!]**

O **[RLY.]**

"BUT my other brother is called Evilleopardkit 2!'

'well u hav 2 now! lucke u!' **[I FEEL lucky.]**

Whatever. She looked away and back to TigerTigger! **[Then back away. Then back to TigerTigger. He's on a luxury cruise boat with the CLAN YOUR CLAN COULD BE LIKE.]** 'So where is he?'

I will onle tell u if u be my mate,' cakkled **[Pedo]**tigger**[creepstar.]**. 'and i will make ur gorguss bruver do da same **[OH MY GOSH HE'S BISEXUAL. Oh, Tiger…] **if he wants to go back to you, so I'll have TTTTTTWWWWWOOOOOOOOO mates!' **[TTTTTTTWWWWWOOOOOO MAAAAAAAATTTEESSSS~!]**

Then Flower**[Pansy]**Kit, wolf**[Jacob]**kit, and sum1 **[Sum 41 is a band.] **came ova.

'welcome… to the home of ev-' **[Welcome to Canada.] [Is that how he always greets people?] **Tigger begen. **[He beggin']**

'WE SAVED FLOWERKIT! RUN,

Then some1 **[I thought he/she was named Sum1.]** saw the beatiful, stunning way Prettysilvershoegopaw's **[I thought she said she WASN'T a shoe?] **silver-and-lavender fur looked against the creamy green moss **["Creamy green" WHAT.] **and fell in love wiv her! **[New OTP: Sum 41 x Suepaw.]**

Then they went 2 sleep. **[In Canada?] [What happened to running?]**

was up before dawn even tho she only went to sleep an hour ago. She went out and caught 8 mice 2 crows 4 voles 19 fishes 7 rabbits 2 badgers **[WHAT.] **and a chaffinch. **[Suepaw, friend to all woodland creatures.] **Without being taught to hunt! **[My Sue senses are on overdrive.] **Then she ate a mouse. Soon her mentor Spiderfoot came out and snmiled. **[Since when was Spiderleg her mentor?] **'Wow look at teh fresh kill pile! he xclaimed. 'I caught it all' Prettysilverflowerhunterpaw beamed. 'Dont be sille u r new!' he yellowed.**[STOP THROWING YELLOW CARDS.]** 'Now lets go hunt.'

'But…'

'LETS GO NOW NOW NOW OW!' **[NOW NOW NOW- OW! I STEPPED ON A THUMBTACK.]**

they went in2 da forest. **[I thought they were in Canada.]**

'Now 2 catch a bird, u kill it,' **[Really?]** snapped Spiderhead. **[I lol'd.]** He didn't like haven apprentis. He didn wopnt 1. he wantd her 2 fail. 'Prettystupidpaw? **[Oh yeah, she's pretty stupid alright.]** R U LISTENING?'

Prettynot-stupid-flowerpaw **[Best name ever, right?]** comes owt of da bushes with 25 magpies and a starling. **[That fast?] [THE PREY HAD A BABY BOOM.] **And a plover egghhz. **[...what?]**

'Lock wot I cort!'

'NO U DIDNT he stood on them. **[That's hardly something you can argue.] **NOW I WILL ATTAK U! 4 tranen of cors.

ok she agreed and Spiderbottom RAN AT HER! **[LE GASP.]**

She flipped him ova wiv eaze and slammed him into a tree! His head fell off! **[Apparently that's normal.] **She purred! **[Poor Spiderass.]**

'I win!"""""" SpidaLeg mewed. ' **[Winning: v. losing your head, literally.]**

but

DONTTTTTTT ARGUUUEEEEEEY!

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I can tell she's trolling. It's just so fun to spork, though, right?<strong>


End file.
